The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thuja occidentalis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Golden Anne’. ‘Golden Anne’ represents a new western cedar, an evergreen shrub grown for landscape use.
The new Thuja was discovered by the Inventor as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation in a trial garden in Zevenaar, The Netherlands in 2003. The parents are unknown and all plants of Thuja occidentalis growing in the area were unnamed.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood cuttings in Zevenaar, Netherlands in 2003 by the Inventor. Further generations of propagation has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.